Lost in Minecraftia!
by BoatingTurtle
Summary: After receiving a new computer, a teen decides to try touchscreen mode, but is subsequently dragged into Minecraft! Herobrine plans to use him as an object for entertainment. As Zac evades death and total annihilation, Herobrine grows bored and decides to unleash a new threat for Zac; The Mob Princesses! Rated M for lemons, violence, and language. Mob Talker included!
1. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

**Hey readers! BoatingTurtle is proud to present second places story... this one! Yeah, the minecraft one you are currently reading received 5 votes, as apposed to the winner's 8. The GTA story received only one, but don't fret, for I'll still do it! As for now, enjo- oh wait, wait. Rated M for lemons, violence, language, blah blah blah... I don't own minecraft (don't sue me Mojang) nor do I own any music/movies/games/other stuff that I will/might mention. Now that that's clear, read on!**

* * *

Excitement coursed through my veins as I ran into my room. I had gotten a new computer a while ago. It had a huge screen and ran on Windows 8. The touchscreen gave me an idea that I had never really given much thought. I used to have minecraft, but I recently downloaded it so I could try the touchscreen mode. I haven't played it since 1.2.4, so I'm not very sure of what has changed, but I thought I'd figure it out myself. My black swivel chair swayed as I threw my rear onto it. The computer booted up, and I loaded Minecraft. I grinned at the familiar screen laughing at the splash; PC gaming since 1873! I quickly checked my settings and then went to create the world. Touchscreen mode was on. I put on a bonus chest for fun and loaded up the game. The loading bar appeared, so I propped up my head on my hand. The bar went exceptionally slow. I felt myself drifting out into a relaxing trance. My vision darkened and my head swayed. The loading bar was almost done, but I felt like I was about to fall asleep. The last bit loaded and I blacked out into a sudden sleep...

* * *

I awoke a few hours later, or so I think. I can't really tell. I slowly opened my eyes and nearly shat myself at what I saw. I was in the middle of the woods. I gazed around, wondering where I am when I felt something lightly tug my shirt. I looked down and saw I was submerged in a riverbed from my waist down. I scrambled back to shore and shook myself off. I resumed my scouting when I noticed a wooden box nearby. Curious, I opened it up and looked inside. Inside where a bunch of floating objects. Mesmerized, I grabbed one and took a closer look. It looked a bit like a piece of wood in minecraft. Suddenly, a thought shot into my head. I placed the block down and, as it should, it grew bigger instantaneously to form a full sized wooden block. That proved my theory correct.

"What the fuck... I'm in Minecraft!?" I said aloud.

"Indeed you are." A voice said behind me. I jumped a bit, falling off of the hill into a small little pond that was half buried in the hill. I looked up on the edge a few feet above me, only to be greeted by a pair of blank eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked in a tone that was more shocked than demanding. The other person extended a hand down to me. I looked at it skeptically before taking it. The stranger pulled me up to where I was before. I thanked him and then looked up at him. He was dressed in a blue shirt and purple pants. He looked pretty normal, except for his godforsaken white eyes. "Are you..." I tried to ask, but my voice faded out.

"Herobrine? Why, yes I am." He said, amusement in his voice. "And you'd be?" He asked

" The names Zac. Why am I here?" I asked.

"I love good entertainment." He said.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"There was a time when touchscreen mode was new. Players tried it out, only to find that it sucks. That is the only way I can bring people here. You're the only person to use it in a long time. I love to watch the "adventurers" suffer and fail in this world. I have high hopes for you though. Most die in the first day. I never had one live long enough for me to unleash the real entertainment."

"You sick bastard!" I yelled. I tried to throw a punch, but he caught it in his hand. He raised his other hand and smirked.

"Don't fuck with me." He said. He pointed to a tree and snapped his fingers. The tree burst into flames and burned down in mere seconds. He turned back to me. "Cause I can kill you myself." He held his glare before releasing my hand. "Alright, it's time I go now." He said. And with a poof, he was gone. I rubbed my hand and sighed. If I'm going to be one of his toys, I'm most certainly not going to die. I turned to the wooden block and started to think. If I'm correct, the block should break with a good few punches. I took a deep breath and readied myself. I let out a powerful punch, but nothing happened. I'm a black belt in Tang Soo Do, but a punch to a board never hurt like this. I grabbed my hand and started to walk in out. I remembered something from a Game Grumps episode. The "Fuck It" system. I walked away and put my hands on my hips and bent over, trying to catch a breath.

"Fuck it!" I said. "Fuck fuck fuck you!" I said, taking the pain out on the wooden block through verbal abuse. Once I cooled off, I went back to the chest and grabbed a wooden axe. I twirled it in my hand and swung a few times at the wooden block. It popped up and landed on the ground. I effortlessly picked it up and looked at it. "Not so tough now, huh?" I said to the block. I chuckled for a moment before stopping dead in my tracks. Why the hell am I talking to inanimate objects? I can't be going insane already... Shadow stretched across my face, causing me to look up. The sun was setting. I gathered everything from the chest and went to build a house. I took note of my surroundings. From spawn; Ocean to the left, shoreline to the south, cave and roofed forest to the north, and forest to the west. Considering the options, I headed westward. It wasn't long, maybe 30 seconds, before I found a medium sized crater in the ground. Seeing it was not to steep, I decided it would be a good hideout. I hopped in and pulled out the rest of the wood. I covered the hole almost completely before running out of wood. I laughed in a pissed off way and climbed out of the hole. I walked to a nearby tree and gave my axe a few swings. The lowest section popped, but the rest of it defied gravity. I kept swinging until the whole tree was down. I stood back and admired my handiwork. I did the same to a few more trees before retreating to my hidey-hole. I filled in the empty spaces, leaving a little hole for light. In said fading glimmer, I placed for wooden blocks together. They fused and birthed a crafting table. I picked it up and placed it down on the grassy floor. Checking my inventory, I noticed that lady luck hadn't given up on me. I slipped out a flint and steel I received from the chest earlier and gave it a few strikes. Sparks flew and I smiled. I placed pieces of wood down and gave the flint another whack. Sparks showered on the wood, and a few took hold. A small flame flickered out. I cheered and placed it on the floor. With the remaining wood, I made a trapdoor to act as a door for the hole out of my temporary home. The windows in it should filter out the smoke, or so I hoped. I sat down and slid off my jacket. I felt something in the pocket sing and hit me. I slipped my hand in to investigate. Much to my surprise, it was my phone! My iPhone 3GS looked fine despite having been submerged in water twice. I pressed the home button and a picture of John Lennon and one of his quotes met me. I unlocked my phone and tried calling. Unfortunately, I had no service. Big surprise there. I checked the iPod on it and was extremely happy to see it worked. I cranked out some tunes and grabbed my axe. Strange Days by The Doors came on as I cut wood and tended the fire. I laughed at the irony of it all. It was fine, but after a minute, the music just started to creep me out. I love this song, but being alone in the world made me jumpy. I shook off the feeling, only to receive it again. Foreboding hit me like a hurricane. I was sure something bad was going to happen. That's when I heard the noises...

* * *

**Aight, guys! Chapter 1! I have plans to include the Mob Talker and stuff in a chapter or two. Next chapter hopefully soon! Happy New Years from BoatingTurtle! See you all in 2014!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Blood

**Hey guys and gals! It's me again! So sorry about the lack of updates, but here I am now! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

A small breeze slithered into the hole like a snake, sending a shiver down my spine. The small fire collapsed in on itself and died with a mighty sigh. Light whisked away, leaving just a small ray of moonlight to illuminate the room. I shook lightly, suddenly scared. The noise echoed out again, this time longer and louder. I clutched my axe closer, my knuckles white against the crude-cut wood. I scurried over into the corner, frightened. After a few seconds, I pause and thought out loud. "Why the hell am I hiding? It's only Minecraft!" I took the axe in both hands and took a deep breath. Slowly, I crawled towards the hole in the roof. Sighing, I tossed my axe up and gripped either side of the wooden ceiling. Pulling as hard as I could, I hoisted myself up, my head penetrating the light, warm air. Looking around, I saw the coast was clear. Once my body was on top of the ceiling, now a floor, I grabbed my axe off the ground. The moon illuminated the strange world around me. I seemed kind of relieved that I saw nothing, but just then, a bell sounded in my ears. I jumped into the air, pissing myself a little bit in fright. I hit the wood with a thud and my phone slid out of my pocket. The noise of it clattering on the floor made me look over, so I picked it up. I checked the glowing screen and saw I had left my music on and Hells Bells by ACDC came on. Seeing as my music wanted to scare the shit out of me, I turned it off and dumped it into the hidey-hole. Now clear of any tunes that'd make me jumpy, I stood up and cracked my back. The noise I heard inside bellowed out, and I spun. There, standing at the edge of a nearby river, was the noisy assailant: a cow. I let out an "AWWWE" and ran over to it. Its body wasn't square, and neither was all the dirt and landscape. I guess the shock from before made me miss that. The cow let out another bellowing "moo" as I approached. When I reached it, I grabbed its big head and hugged it. "AHHHH! WHO'S A GOOD LITTLE COW? YOU! YES YOU ARE! YES YOU ARE!" I opened my eyes and pulled away from it, realizing I was showing a bit too much of my feminine side. I cleared my throat and petted its head. "I-I mean 'Hey cow? What's up?'" I slapped myself in my face, realizing I was talking to an animal and then thinking someone's going to see me do it. I looked at the cow, and my stomach suddenly grumbled. I shook my head, trying to clear the thought. I couldn't kill such a poor, defenseless, cute creature. I mean, yeah, I'm hungry, but so what? I can go a while without food. But I aint killing a cow over it, no matter how tasty beef is. I mean, could I really- "MOOOOO!" I screamed and pivoted on the ball of my foot, my axe outstretched. I heard a squidgy noise, and my face was battered with hot, thick liquid. I kept swinging like a maniac, determined to kill whatever evil being was trying to devour my soul. After roughly 20 swings, my arms grew tired, so I stopped. I wiped off my eyes, coating my hands in a soupy red substance. Realizing it was blood, I quickly looked at what I had slain. The cow I was just cuddling with was reduced to a bloody pulp. The skull was crushed, blood splattered everywhere. I fell to my side and puked. Once I sorted out my guts problems, I tried to prop myself up so I could assess the damage I caused. Once I caught sight of the blood, my homophobia kicked it, and my stomach's contents emptied onto the floor. Collapsing once again. Blackness swallowed up my vision, and my mind went blank.

* * *

Light pierced my eyes through the slits of my eyelids. "What the hell? Why am I outside?" I groaned. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Once I opened my eyes, my memory came cascading back. "Oh shit, that's right... Minecraft." I looked over to my left and saw the dead cow. Shuddering, I stood up. My shirt was crusty, so I slipped out of it. As it came off, my face flaked a bit. Curious, I scratched my face, and little pieces of dried blood fell to the floor. Looking up from my hand, I saw the sun was rising. Also, about five feet away, a piece of paper waved on a tree, blown by the light breeze. I walked over and plucked it off and examined it. It said:

_Dear Zac,_

_I saw you passed out, so I gave you the liberty of living _

_another day by putting a __barrier around you to protect _

_you from hostile mobs that would nibble your face off._

_Good job with the entertainment so far. The way you _

_killed that cow was priceless. I was in tears from that!_

_Well, lucky you. That was such a great act that I can't_

_help but say this. You don't have to worry about_

_ providing me with entertainment. That was just too_

_good to follow up. So I decided to give you some _

_company. Don't know when you'll meet them, but _

_you'll __know what I mean when you see 'em. Oh, by_

_the way. Thanks for killing that cow so I had some _

_ink to write with._

_ Love,_

_ Herobrine_

I dropped the paper at the last line, disgusted that he would actually write that in the poor cows blood. But what intrigued me was his mention of company. I wondered what he could mean by that. I picked up my axe and started to head over to my house when a thought stopped me. What about the cow? I turned to it, saddened to see its carcass. I thought quickly, not wanting to spend to much time grieving over a wild animals death, when I noticed a poppy growing close by. I walked over and pulled it out. I set it down on the cows belly and hurried away to my makeshift shelter.

* * *

**Alright guys. I know it was a short chapter, but I haven't had a lot of time to type, only about 30 minutes, and that's the best I could do now. Sorry again for its length, but I'll be sure to make next chapter at least 3,000+ words. So guys and gals. Goodnight! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
